five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheFazDude/Fan Game Reviews 3: One Night at Flumpty's
Welcome to my third fan game review! Today, we'll look at one of the very first FNaF fangames, One Night at Flumpty's by Jonochrome. If you've never heard about the game, you may be wondering how someone can make a cartoon egg scary. Well, you're about to find out. Story: 7/10 The plot's extremely simple: you're kidnapped by Flumpty and forced to spend a night in his "house of horrors". That's literally it. It's nice to see a simple plot in a FNaF game for once, but this leaves much to be desired. Gameplay: 7/10 I wish I could say ONaF's gameplay was amazing in order to make up for the mediocre story, but, nope. It's just FNaF 1. That's it. Sure, there are some tweaks, such as Grunkfuss the Clown coming through the office wall, but besides that, it's pretty much FNaF 1 with a new map and characters. As the title suggests, you only have one night. However, this night will increase in difficulty as it progresses, which is a nice concept. In fact, the demo for Five Nights at Candy's 3 was inspired by this game, or so my sources tell me. ONaF's gameplay isn't bad, but I'd like to see more variety. However, ONaF 2 fixed that issue, but that's a whole other story. Graphics: 9/10 The graphics in this game are amazing, and the characters have very unique concepts. I'll just list them: *Flumpty Bumpty: An egg with powers over time and space. *Birthday Boy Blam: A literal block-head with a pizza hat. *Grunkfuss: A clown. *The Beaver: Just what is says on the tin. Also, he has knifes for legs. Get rekt, Mettaton. *Redman: Some sort of lava skeleton. *Golden Flumpty: A literal rotten egg. Other than Grunkfuss (and maybe The Beaver), I can't imagine any other fangame with such unique concepts. I praise Jonochrome for coming up with such unique concepts. As for the rest of the game, it's very cartoony, a concept that I wouldn't see in another horror game until Bendy and The Ink Machine. All in all, ONaF has solid graphics and great concepts for characters. Audio: 8/10 The sound in this game is pretty darn good. There isn't much for ambience, but the menu music is pretty darn cool. However, the icing on the cake is the Credits music. Who doesn't love that catchy little jingle? Doo dah doo dah doo doo dah dah doo! Replay Value: 6/10 There isn't a whole lot of replay value in this game. No extras, no easter eggs, nothing. You can get about 95% of the game's content just by playing it once. Nuff said. GRAND TOTAL: 37/50 (74) © One Night at Flumpty's is a good game. Sure, it lacks in the originality department, but besides that, the cartoony visuals and unique characters make for an immersive game world that all FNaF lovers should try out. Make sure to request games in the comments, and until next time: stay freaky! Category:Blog posts